Kingdom Hearts: State of Entropy
by Rayzor14
Summary: Light and Darkness. The yin and yang destined to govern the fate of all those under their sway. And then there's Wayne Umbra. Pulled into the universe of Kingdom Hearts, he must nagivate the many worlds while avoiding the forces of Light, Darkness, and even the Nothingness inbetween if he ever hopes to return home. With the help of a few friends, he aims to do just that.


**Author's Notes: **Alright, I'll admit it: I'm a mess. First, I make a resolution to do better at updating my stories and then I throw out more than I know what to honestly do with. Does that make me a bad person...Probably, but not to worry! These new stories have a definite chapter limit.

Anyway, this is yet another OC fic staring my character Wayne. Before I even get to the fic itself, allow me to tell you the reason behind it. A while back, I read this KH Self-Insert that started off as something that was very thought-provoking and entertaining. I loved how it explored another side of the whole Light/Dark aspect that Kingdom Hearts has going for it and was all pumped about how it was turning out…Then, after all the epic-ness it had going for it…it turned into a retelling of the game and then pretty much turn against itself by siding with the rest of the Kingdom Hearts Universe philosophy of 'Light=Good, Dark=Evil/Mis-Understood Anti-Hero'. I don't know why they did that, but it left me highly disappointed and drove me to create this.

Please note: this is my own personal view and opinion on the Kingdom Hearts Universe's moral system, which is pretty much straight cut black and white, no matter how you want to look at it.

Also, Swearing and other PG themes and etc. Now, onward to the story!

Kingdom Hearts: State of Entropy

The Noob Saga

I: The Fall to Greatness

She was bored.

Which, considering the fact that she was a near omnipotent figure with abilities beyond the scoop of mortal comprehension, was a commonplace event. She would scan her kingdom; a realm made of twisting spires and looping streams of pure, unfiltered energy. She sighed, shifting restlessly through the twisting sheets of neutral pigment, which coiled in erratic and mesmerizing ways. Dainty fingers which were colored with rays of a dying sun ran through hair so smooth and soft that one would find more resistant in stagnate air.

Sitting up, a tidal wave of cosmic, luminous shimmers wafting in her wake, she strolled forward as her every step parted the restless sea. A hand waved forward and suddenly the clouds of endless power molded, collapsed, and surged until they formed a broad, viewing port into the unknown. With a second wave the window became filled with countless, white pin-prinks.

"Let's see." Her voice that escaped her lips was as infatuating as Cupid's arrow with the bite a deadly serpent

Her fingers danced from above the open space and myriad of images flashed through, speeding faster than the eyes of most Gods could glimpse. A sigh soon escaped her lips, her bottom lips protruding out into a childish pout.

"Those Keyblade morons are mucking up the universe. Again." An anguished groan ripped through the realm, afar off region melting into pools of harden granite "Even that Xeanort twot isn't turning out the way I'd hoped."

She'd love to go back there and show those one-dimensional, sub-par imbeciles how to properly run a universe…But sadly, there was currently the annoyingly massive barrier powered by the combined might of every last living thing of that universe keeping her out. She mumbled in frustration and allowed herself to fall, the mists whipping themselves up into an elegant, wreathing seat.

"Oh, well," a flick of her wrist sent the window through a spirally void, quickly refilling with a different pattern of dots and lights "I suppose I'll just have to do this the 'boring' way."

KHE

The Darkness was everywhere. Was everything. For how long had it known only itself and nothing else? Quite some time, as the distant splash accompanied by a descending light clad figure had sent shadows curling and twisting in confusion. The black space, fluid like water, caressed the falling light and twisted it upright before laying it gently on its feet; setting off the flight of an enormous flock of eagles. In an instant, the void knew light and the figure shook themselves to consciousness.

"Ugh," his head was reeling, mind a cacophony of jumbled thoughts and images "the hell? Why's my head hurting this bad? Did I lose a fight to De again?"

Steadying himself, he took a step forward before wheeling his arms as he almost met the floor. Christ, it felt like he was working off hangover…And he didn't drink! Sure, he had a wine cooler every now and then, but those things were like, buzzed Kool-Aid. As he tried to make sense of the fact that he was seemingly inebriated for no reason, he noticed something odd.

Looking down, he saw that he was still dressed in his night clothes, black, baggy shorts and a dingy white T-shirt. He ran a hand through his head of thick, dangling dreadlocks and forced his brain to find some sense in this complete mess that was his current situation. As his head pounded through the increased activity, his eyes traveled to the ground and snapped wide with recognition. It was blank, but he'd immersed himself in the universe enough to recognize the mosaic anywhere.

"No way." His breath caught in his throat and he was suddenly spinning and scanning the platform, ignorant of the growing pain of his head "Un-freakin'-believable! I can't believe I'm dreamin' about Kingdom Hearts! I mean, sure, I dream about it a lot, but I've never had a Dive to the Heart before."

It was as if he was in a dream-wait a minute, he was in a dream! With no one around he jumped and whooped and hollered, even cart wheeling as pure joy and jubilation extruded from his being. Then all at once, he stopped. Looking around, he saw that there weren't any pillars displaying weapons or boxes or enemies or-anything!

"What gives?" he asked aloud to the sky, attempting to contact the omnipotent presence that was always present in these situations "Where's the weapons? The Heartless? Hell, where's my freakin' Keyblade?"

Light shone fiercely for but a brief moment before it vanished, leaving a weapon that was most certainly not the Keyblade in hand. It was a rod with curved, bronze spirals that culminated into a crown that held within in a green jewel. The teen looked over the weapon, unsure of what it was or even what he was supposed to do with it.

"Alright…this definitely isn't a Keyblade or it's a super-retarded one." He jabbed the rod in the air, performing what he thought was a decent imitation of the game's protagonist style "I guess it'll work. Now, let's get off this Station and on to some action."

With a confident stride, he marched towards the edge of the towering cathedral, beaming as he watched the staircase appear miraculously. Humming a jaunty tune, he strode up the stairs with his arms thrown back, chest out, and strutted like he owned the place. It was his dream, after all, might as well live it up. This thought promptly vanished when he reached the second platform, however.

He'd been expecting a few Heartless, a sea of them he was not. Their ebony forms decorated with flesh-rending claws and talons and beady, haunting yellow eyes. But they weren't all that inhabited the space. The other half of the Station-a very large Station as it easily held the two opposing armies-was filled with a myriad of creatures that were lavished in rich and vibrant shades of every color. They held no uniform appearance, except that all of them were humongous, powerful, and very, very intimidating.

"Oookay," he felt a sweatdrop forming on his head "bit more than I was expecting, but whatever. My dream, not like I can lose."

He rushed forward and shot out his weapon, exclaiming a generic battlecry…only to have nothing happen. Blinking, he stabbed the air again, and again, and again until finally he realized that there was nothing coming out anytime soon. Growling, he slammed the rod against the bottom of his palm.

"The hell's your problem, you stupid piece of sh-" he looked up, just in time to see a literal wave of creature pounce upon him "Mother."

KHE

"Ahhh!"

He woke up with a start, his mingled deep into his shirt as he attempted to calm his racing heart. That'd been too realistic a dream for his liking. The fact that he'd gotten some weird weapon that dubbed on him just as he was about to get ripped to shreds didn't help either.

"Jesus, now I know not to burn out on KH before bed-"Instantly, he knew something was wrong.

For one, his bedroom never smelt this pleasant on account of the unwashed clothes and refusal to open a window. It most definitely wasn't painted this mellow orange as he always preferred blue in his style. But the kicker was the window view to the outside. Never, in his entire fourteen years of living on Heaven Glad Road, he ever live twenty feet off the ground and overlook an apartment complex. Already his mind was turning gears, trying to work through the illogic that was this situation.

"…I must be having one of those 'dream within dream'." Thrusting open the window, he took note of how real the fresh air smelt "Well, I heard that hurting yourself can wake you up, so…"

He inhaled deeply and leapt from the second story.

KHE

Rai had been with his friends when he had heard about it.

Apparently, some crazy new guy had jumped from his window on the second story and landed flat on his face. Hard. Seifer hadn't paid much attention to it, other than complaining about having a 'mental-wad escapee' for a classmate next year. Honestly, Rai had to agree. They had that one guy last year and he nearly burned the place down, yelling something about 'No more Ponies!" or something. Hopefully this new guy wouldn't be so bad.

"Yo, guys." The de facto leader of the Twilight Town Disciplinary Committee called as he pointed in front of him "Look who it is."

The large teen turned and his eyes widen by a considerable margin. Walking past was a boy in a frumpy, white jacket and pants. His head was done up in numerous dangling dreads that shot out at some places. His nose was plastered with a band-aid and he had his hands shoved deep into his pockets, muttering angrily to himself. By all means, he looked every bit the part of someone who'd just escaped the loony bin, if a rather short one.

Which was why Rai had no idea why Seifer was walking over to him. Panic flooded his face and he reached out for his friend, only for Fuu to reach him first

"No wise." She adivesed with a shake of her light steel blue hair "Dangerous."

"Which is why I'm going to have a _chat _with him." He roughly shrugged off the girl's hand and marched up to the teen in question "Hey, you."

The boy snapped up from his internal debate "What?"

"I'm Seifer, Head of the Twilight Town Disciplinary Committee." He smirked and folded his arms

"And?" the boy asked with a raised brow

"And it means, you better keep these crazy stunts of yours to a minimum. Useless-"

The teen stomped forward, rising to his full diminutive height and shoving his head and shoulders into the taller teen space "Useless what?"

Seifer cracked his knuckles "Useless you want to deal with us."

Rai knew that was his, Fuu, and Vivi's cue to step in and add to the intimidation factor. But they didn't move. Even when their leader shot them a stern, harsh glare they refused to budge. After all, Seifer was the leader. He should and could be the one to deal with the insane future classmate.

"Shove off, prick." The boy huffed and turned to walk away

Seifer growled "Why you little!"

His fist swung and missed the teen by at least a few inches. Stumbling, the teen righted himself before throwing another rage filled fist, this time connecting. The mentally twisted boy grunted and fell backwards, a hand tightly gripping his chest.

Fuu shook her head and Rai groaned aloud. Seifer was fighting someone that was not only smaller than he was but also hurt. Rai felt a feeling of unease rise in his stomach, watching what was possibly one of the most one-sided fights he'd seen in awhile. The tall teen looked at his friend and wondered when it all started. When did he develop such a need to be so eager to fight. Fuu had said something about 'Increased Testosterone' and Vivi had simply shrugged and moved on. But he wasn't so sure. He had a feeling it was something else.

"Dah!"

Rai broke from his internal musings to the sight of Seifer falling flat on his rear with the shorter teen standing with an outstretched fist.

Seifer fumbled as he tried to regain some of his lost dignity while Rai and Fuu both sighed. That was the fifth fight he'd lost this week and this time, he had no to blame but himself. Normally, Rai would rush out and shout about how his leader wasn't feeling well or how they'd somehow cheated, but today was different. Seifer was being a bit-scratch that, a huge-jerk these past few weeks and he decided that fighting a smaller and injured opponent was the last straw. He gave the sole female member a look and she returned it was a nod. With that, they both promptly strode over and introduced themselves.

"Nice fight, kid. You've got some nice moves, ya know?" he clasped his hand firmly on the boy's back "I'm Rai, ya know?"

"Fuu." Was all the girl offered besides an outstretched hand

"…Nice to meet you." The boy said numbly as he shook her hand, eyeing her in slightly disbelief "I'm Wayne. Wayne Umbra."

"So, Wayne, whatcha up to? Mind explaining why ya jumped out your window, ya know?" Rai was genuinely about that piece of info.

"Umm, I'll tell you later…" he took a step forward before looking up towards the stronger, taller youth "You mind helping me back to my apartment? I'm 'bout to pass out."

KHE

Wayne ran a hand through his dreads, gazing outside at the perpetual sunset.

Jumping out the window had been dumb. Like, super-omega-ten-on-the-ACT dumb. Then again, it had led him to the fact that this wasn't a dream. This was reality. His reality. And so, he simply had to bear the incredible chest pain and hairline fractures until he could figure some way out of this mess.

Meeting Seifer had been unexpected. Getting to a fight with him even more so. He never considered himself top tier when it came to fighting, but he knew how to bob-and-weave. Apparently he knew how to punch too, thanks to his pants leg catching under his foot and sending his fist colliding with his attacker's jaw. The arrival of Rai and Fuu to congratulate him on winning was possibly the weirdest thing yet.

He'd sent them home a while ago, complaining about his chest-which made it hurt to breath-and they promised to be back tomorrow. And while he still wondered why they chose to side with him all of sudden, his throbbing chest and now pounding head convinced him it was a subject best saved for another time.

**Author's Notes: **Well, that's done. Alright, next chapter such be out very soon as this, Entirely Probable, Black in White, and A Demon's Familiar are currently my active stories. Courageous Ed was and still is a side project and won't be completed until probably next year. Cartoon Underground's reboot is months away and anything else is still in the works. So, I hope you enjoyed this little tidbit and expect more soon.

Also, please, don't hesitate to tell me where I messed up or what I should do more of. Because I really need to know to become a better writer. And please, Review. It's motivation to me. TTFN!


End file.
